


Как тонкий лёд

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: Постканон. Широ и Кит свободно путешествуют в космосе от планеты к планете. Широ видит самый кошмарный сон в своей жизни.





	Как тонкий лёд

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, друзья, будьте внимательны. Есть спойлеры к 8-му сезону. Но это AU - хоть и в каноне.  
> Могут быть опечатки, которые я сразу не увидела.  
> Пожалуйста, если вам не понравится, не говорите мне об этом. Я и так опечалена последним сезоном настолько сильно, что словами не передать.

Так тихо. Нет привычного шума помех в шлемофоне и слов, что звучат на разных языках и разных частотах радиоволн. За плексигласом иллюминатора корабля застыл белый зимний лес на фоне пронзительно-лазурного чистого неба. Лучи скользили по обледеневшим ветвям, синие тени тянулись через сугробы – ни единого человеческого следа. Огромный пустой мир холодной планеты.  
Широ прижался горящим лбом к поверхности иллюминатора и почувствовал ледяное дыхание зимы на лице. Опустил взгляд и некоторое время рассеянно следил, как беззвучно и монотонно кружит поземка у шасси корабля. Пытался отделаться от тянущего чувства в груди, но ребра будто все туже сжимались и, словно клетка, сдавливали сердце. А оно билось испуганно и заполошно все сильнее и сильнее, и каждый его удар отдавался болью.  
Широ никак не мог отделаться от того, что увидел во сне. Он лишь ненадолго задремал в каюте после силовой тренировки, только уронил на пару минут голову на подушку, а очнулся уже таким – взъерошенным, испуганным и растерянным. Он видел свою свадьбу и ощущал ее так, будто она была пугающе реальна. 

Друзья с натянутыми улыбками, их лица нечеткие, как отражения в пыльном зеркале. Слишком свободный в плечах и тесный в груди белый пиджак, живая роза в кармашке, колющая шипами, и жесткий воротник рубашки. Ладони неприятно влажные и потные, пальцы нервно подрагивают. Он смотрит на своего жениха, и за одно мгновение все внутри холодеет, будто сердце остановилось, а по венам потекла студеная ключевая вода вместо крови. Приятное смуглое лицо, добрые глаза – в уголках морщинки от улыбок, цвета древесной коры короткие волосы. Высокий стройный парень – ему так идет этот ослепительно-белый костюм. Он что-то говорит, движутся четко очерченные губы. Но – ни звука. Широ трогают за рукав, жестами подсказывают. Все безмолвно, но он догадывается: он должен ответить «да». Он видит золотое кольцо – и вот оно уже на его безымянном пальце, слишком узкое, жмет. Нужно поцеловать жениха, но Широ отводит взгляд и замирает. Он наконец замечает Кита.  
Кит стоит неподвижно, как статуя, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит поверх его головы вдаль, туда, где по синему, как с картиночки, небу, ползут низкие тучи – к дождю. Лицо со шрамом на щеке спокойно и непроницаемо, большие глаза черные и мертвые, без единого блика. Словно он сгорел изнутри, а когда огонь погас, остался лишь серый сухой пепел и пустота. Ветер крепчает, треплет отросшие темные волосы, а когда падают первые капли нежданного дождя, Кит не шевелится. По его щекам медленно стекают две блестящие дорожки, будто он плачет. Широ тянется к нему, но жених берет за руку – за левую, человеческую, будто побаивается металлического протеза на правой – и ведет за собой. Они вместе с гостями прячутся под украшенный цветам полог, и теперь на траву сыплются мокрые лепестки багровых роз. С неба льет все сильнее. Широ видит, как Кит под дождем закрывает лицо руками, а потом проводит по волосам, откидывает влажные пряди со лба, резко поворачивается. Он идет решительно, чеканя шаг, как приучили в гарнизоне. Теперь Широ видит лишь его удаляющуюся спину в промокшем пиджаке, облепившем широкие плечи. Безымянный жених обнимает Широ сзади, обвивает руками за талию и мягко целует в шею. Небо черное, вдали вспыхивают белые молнии, ветер рвет бутоны цветов, а Широ застывает и не может пошевелиться, он скован. Он хочет окликнуть Кита, но не может и лишь бессильно смотрит, как тот исчезает в пелене дождя, будто растворяется в холодных потоках воды. Тогда Широ ощущает все нарастающую фантомную боль в правой руке, она перетекает к плечу, охватывает грудь, такая острая и горячая, что прожигает изнутри и рвется наружу беззвучным криком. В тот момент он и услышал один единственный пронзительный звук – звон, с которым его собственное глупое сердце романтика разбилось в дребезги, а осколки впились в плоть и мелким крошевом потекли по сосудам… 

С побелевшего неба чужой планеты теперь медленно падали крупные хлопья снега, кружились на слабом ветру, а лес казался расплывчатым сквозь пелену. Широ глубоко вздохнул и вздрогнул, когда на его плечо легла теплая тяжелая ладонь.  
\- Снова дурные сны? – тихо спросил Кит так ласково, что захотелось по-детски расплакаться и прижаться лицом к его груди. Взгляд серо-голубых глаз Кита был живой, лучистый. Широ видел свое отражение в полупрозрачных радужках – так близко был сейчас Кит, внимательно смотрел снизу вверх. За последние три месяца свободных странствий по галактике в поисках новых чудесных планет Широ изменился. Волосы снова стали черными, будто эссенция покидала его тело, как яд. Только челка осталась светлой. Он немного похудел и скулы проступили четче, на коже появился медовый загар – после солнечной планеты бесконечного голубого океана, где волны шелестели, а над водой качались желтые кувшинки.  
И Кит изменился – вытянулся, еще прибавил в росте, а длинные волосы лежали на плечах. Иногда Широ украдкой смотрел на него – долго и жадно, ловил каждое движение, каждую эмоцию на родном лице – и никак не мог наглядеться.  
\- Да, кошмар приснился, - наконец глухо сказал Широ и сглотнул горечь во рту. – Самый страшный из всех.  
Он потянулся к Киту и внезапно для себя порывисто сгреб его обеими руками, притиснул к себе и сжал так сильно, будто хотел вплавить в свое тело. Теперь он ощущал, как стучит сердце Кита – быстро и мощно. Улавливал запах от его волос – сладковатый, свежий аромат отвара из морских лилий и соли с планеты моря. Кит был жестким на ощупь – мышцы и кости, приятно осязаемым и очень горячим, как раскаленный на солнце металл обшивки корабля. Кит не двигался, только слегка подрагивал, вибрировал в захвате человеческой руки и протеза, а его теплое учащенное дыхание оседало на щеке Широ.  
Голос Кита звучал хрипло и низко:  
\- Широ…  
Больше он выговорить не смог и умолк, только его плечи теперь задрожали сильнее. Широ ощутил на своей щеке влагу там, где к его коже прижималась щека Кита.  
Широ погладил его по волосам, а потом заговорил, будто талые воды по весне прорвали плотину из гнилых упавших деревьев, и слова полились потоком:  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я – идиот. И я люблю тебя. Идиот, да. Правда, не понимаю, почему ты любишь меня. Но если ты уже больше не любишь меня – я пойму. Все оттого, что я такой идиот и эгоист. И я должен был сказать тебе это, но я думал, что еще слишком рано, и ты не поймешь, потому что ты не готов. То есть ты не мог быть готов, ведь ты любишь меня, как старшего брата, но я…  
На лицо Широ легла теплая, шершавая от мозолей ладонь, плотно закрыла ему рот. Кит слегка отстранился, заглянул в его глаза, а потом убрал руку, потянулся к Широ и коротко поцеловал в губы горячими обветренными губами. Отпрянул, тихо сказал:  
\- Не как брата, Широ. И уже давно.  
Тогда Широ почувствовал себя счастливо глупым, улыбнулся широко и свободно, спросил первое, что пришло в легкую и пустую голову:  
\- На какой планете поженимся? Сколько ты хочешь гостей? Может все тихо, скромно, по-семейному?  
\- Что…  
\- То есть я имею в виду, без официоза, - поспешно начал уточнять Широ, а глаза у Кита сейчас были огромные, блестящие и будто испуганные. – Может, тайно поженимся? А потом вместе с друзьями посидим в баре на Сатурне, отпразднуем? Только после все равно дадим объявление для галактического радио – чтобы все знали, что ты - мой муж, а я - твой. И ты не против кольца из лунного камня – на помолвку? У меня есть такое, купил на ярмарке, хотел тебе подарить, но так… так… промедлил.  
Кит растерянно помолчал, затем ответил шепотом, будто боялся, что его услышит кто-то кроме Широ:  
\- Сатурн – да. Лунный – хорошо. Тайно – мне нравится… А, Широ…  
Он смутился и слегка покраснел, почувствовал это, смутился сильнее, слегка нахмурился, но продолжил:  
\- Я буду – Кит Широгане? Или ты – Такаши Когане?  
\- Как ты захочешь, - Широ наклонился, приник лбом к его лбу, пряди волос Кита щекотали.  
\- Я не решил, - признался Кит и наконец расслабился в его руках, заговорил громче, только на лице была грустная улыбка и тень сомнения, будто он все еще не верил в реальности происходящего. - Мне неважно. И знаешь, Широ, это самый лучший сон в моей жизни. Жаль, что когда я проснусь – все растает.  
«Как же я его измучил», - подумал Широ и ничего не сказал, только снова стиснул Кита и теперь уже поцеловал сам – напористо, почти грубо, жадно, до сладкой дрожи в теле.  
Поцеловал собственнически как своего мужа.  
Как человека, без которого глупое и слишком нежное сердце становится хрупким, будто тонкий лед, и разлетается на осколки от чужих прикосновений, а потом тает, и ничего не остается, кроме холодной воды.  
Как человека, сердце которого сам Широ так легко мог разбить – и никогда не сумел бы собрать, потому что оно, прекрасное и огромное, разлетелось бы по всей вселенной звездной пылью и должно быть стало бы началом новой галактики.


End file.
